Tanda Tanya
by Tamaki Yuuki
Summary: Chap 2: Koma. Tanda itu hanya sebuah jeda.
1. Tanda Tanya

Warning: Shounen-ai, hard language, sangat OOC, AU, miss typing (maybe).

Disclaimer: Death Note _belongs to __the Amazing Takeshi O. and the Brilliant Tsugumi O. Thanks for make this such beautiful artwork of Anime, manga, and Novel to us!_ -Megumi

.

.

.

.

**_Tanda Tanya_**

_._

_._

_._

Kenapa topik ini tak pernah bertepi?

Matt membatin perih.

Hanya saja jika Matt mampu berbicara, dan tidak lagi-lagi menelan bulat-bulat ide pahit dari Mello.

Matt bisa utarakan segalanya.

Kini dia hanya diam mendengarkan ceramah Mello pada se-antero anak-anak panti disana. Jujur, obrolan ini sudah tidak lazim masuk ke telinganya, sudah aneh untuk dicerna oleh otaknya.

Obrolan macam apa pula menyangkut nama-nama anak baru di Wammy yang disangka akan meruntuhkan kekuasaan Mello nantinya? Bicara macam apa ini? Matt sendiri benci untuk duduk disini.

Tapi Matt mau apa? Tapi Matt mau bagaimana? Tapi Matt harus seperti apa?

Dia tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain diam dan dengarkan. Tidak pedulilah mau masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan juga tidak apa-apalah, wajarkan saja, halalkan saja asalkan Matt duduk diam manis seperti anjing-anjing terlatih.

Tapi kenapa Matt tidak mampu bicara?

Karena Matt tidak mau bicara.

Matt tidak mau, cukuplah dia diam tenang disana. Nikmati saja suara dia yang berbicara di depan tak usah mengelak, tak usah setuju. Cukup diam dan menerima.

.

.

.

_**Dan aku temukan sebuah jalan.**_

Matt duduk berdampingan dengan Mello jika kelas sudah dimulai. Matt selalu duduk dengan Mello.

Tidak ada yang boleh lagi duduk dengan Mello, Tidak ada yang Matt izinkan duduk dengan Mello.

Meski Matt tidak menyukai Mello dengan sikap mengguruinya itu, Matt sudah memasukan 'duduk di samping Mello' menjadi sebuah keharusan yang mutlak hukumnya.

Tapi meski Matt tergolong pintar, Matt tidak suka belajar. Matt lebih bahagia menekan-nekan tuts _PSP_nya dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

Tak usah ditanya, jangankan menengok pada guru yang menerangkan, menengok pada Mello saja dia tidak sanggup.

Padahal dulu Matt tidak begini, dulu Matt tidak se_freak_ ini. Matt kenapa?

Padahal waktu lampau Matt sering menebarkan senyum.

Matt berubah, setelah kedatangan Watari di hari pertama musim semi itu.

Matt kini hanya menatap layar _PSP_ putih miliknya, Matt tidak bisa fokus dalam permainannya. Pikiran Matt serasa melambung dan kabur perlahan tersamarkan oleh bayangan remang-remang memenuhi pikirannya.

Matt menolak bayangan itu dan fokus pada permainannya.

Mello terdiam disampingnya dan mencatat tanpa memperdulikan raga disampingnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk berjalan lurus.**_

Seperti Matt, Mello juga tidak peduli.

Seolah hanya angin yang ada disampingnya, tidak peduli. Matanya menangkap lanskap rumus berderet di depannya.

Lama itu tidak sebentar.

Tidak sebentar itu membuat orang tidak sabar.

Mello tidak tahan dengan ancaman Near.

Near baru 4 bulan disini, waktu sepercik api dia disini.

Tapi Mello gatal ingin menendangnya, lama sekali rasanya 4 bulan berada dalam ancaman Near.

Near duduk di bangku paling depan, paling kiri, dekat dengan pintu, sendirian.

Mello tidak biasa jadi nomor dua,

Mello tidak biasa diambigukan oleh L,

Mello tidak biasa terseret kekalahan.

Karenanya Mello benci musim semi,

Mello muak dengan kehadiran musim penuh cinta dan damai ini.

Karena pada musim ini,

Near baru saja menapakan kakinya pada keraguan Mello dan ancamannya.

Mello hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan dengan antusiasme yang membludak, "Hanya masalah waktu." Dengan dadanya yang membusung bukan main sombongnya pada anak-anak Wammy yang mulai diam karena tingkahnya.

Tapi 4 bulan saja sudah membuat Mello menelan rasa getir yang bergidik itu dengan mentahnya.

Waktu saja tak mampu melengserkan Near dari tahtanya,

Mungkin Mello masih perlu cadangan Waktu.

Mello diam memotret lanskap-lanskap rumus itu dengan setiap detilnya pada pupil hitamnya.

Matt masih tertunduk bisu disana.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan terus lurus.**_

Mello mencatatnya dalam sebuah buku dengan geramnya, tersadari oleh kehadiran anak malaikat itu yang mulai mengancamnya.

Mata sayu mengantuk itu cukup peduli dengan ulahnya.

Dadu-dadu yang dia susun diatas mejanya hancur lagi kesekian kalinya.

_The Almighty Angel_

Julukan yang terbilang pantas untuk Near.

Diam, lembut, sangat peduli, namun juga memiliki kartu as untuk setiap-setiap pelajaran.

Dan bekerja sendiri.

Namun bukan termasuk konflik baginya menerima rekan.

Near masih menyusun dadu-dadu itu kembali terkadang melirik pada bangku Mello yang berapi disana. Terbakar semangat dendam dan benci yang menjulur mencengkram satu kelas dengan rasa takut yang membuat ngilu.

Near menghela nafasnya, kebetulan dadunya berseliweran lagi.

Near benci pertikaian tersembunyi ini,

Near tidak suka ada kasus _hide-and-seek_ disini. Cukuplah, Near mengerti Mello membencinya.

Tapi apa dengan kalahnya Near, Mello bisa tetap membuat kedua isyarat matanya stabil?

Near menoleh pada dadu-dadunya, memilin rambutnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku menemukan pertigaan disini.**_

Ah, jika musim semi tak pernah datang, aku tidak akan mungkin dikerubungin rasa malu.

Prihatin diriku pada aku sendiri membuatku tenggelam dalam rasa takut terhadap bulatan _onyx_ itu.

Dia berhenti memandangku setelahnya, setelah musim semi lama berselang waktu itu.

Membuatku terjerat dalam suatu konflik yang macet di tengah jalan. Aku tertelan rasa bingung waktu itu,

tidak biasanya mata itu kosong tanpa bayang-bayangku yang terlukis disana.

Mungkin bukan kosong, tapi penuh dengan potret malaikat itu.

Membuatku terserempet dari pupil Mello.

4 bulan memang bukan waktu yang terbilang lama, tapi aku disini terlanjur terlupakan.

Ada yang hilang, ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Seluruh tanda tanya ini membutakanku, pertanyaan ini mengalir pada darahku yang kian mendidih dan kering nantinya.

Apa Mello mulai melupakanku? Aku bahkan tak sempat untuk menaruh rasa simpati pada kalimat itu.

Aku diam-diam menjaring sosok Mello dalam mataku.

Luka ini seperti ditetesi air garam ketika matanya tidak bisa membuatku bercermin disana.

Hanya ada malaikat itu disana, menatapnya penuh dengan rasa geram.

"Che…" Desisku yang tidak diinginkan keluar begitu saja, membuat Mello menatapku sesaat.

Aku kembali menunduk seolah tidak acuh pada tatapannya. Dia masih juga menatapku dengan mimik penasaran yang membuatku tidak tahan menekan tuts _pause_ di_PSP_ku.

Mello masih juga menatapku, apa desisku tadi begitu menarik perhatiannya?

Dia menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat dan mulai bicara, "Aku benci Near." Topik ini kembali muncul. Bisakah kita bicarakan yang lain? Aku mulai bosan dengan segala celotehnya, "Mungkin aku juga."

Mello terperangah mendegar jawabku, "Mungkin tidak perlu aku jelaskan kau sudah tahu pula alasanku, tapi kau?" Ujarnya sebari bel istirahat berdentang.

Aku masih sibuk untuk menjawabnya, tanganku kini membereskan bukuku ke tas dan hanya meninggalkan _PSP_ku di atas meja dan aku meraihnya. Aku tak mampu menengok padanya, aku bisa tenggelam.

Aku hanya malas-malasan menjawabnya (meski hatiku benar-benar kelewat riang saat mengobrol dengannya), "Dengar, aku bukan tuan-maha-tahu seperti halnya kamu dan Near." Ujarku lagi. Wajahnya menciut dengan ekspresi tak sedap dipandang.

Mello mendengus penuh dengan kekesalan, "Bahkan jika kamu seperti itupun aku masih merasa ragu kamu bisa tau alasan aku." Aku terkekeh geli mendengarnya, jawaban yang sungguh diluar akal, "Sudahlah, cerita ini tidak akan bertepi jika kamu hanya bisa menjawabnya seperti itu, aku keburu kering jika menunggu topik ini benar-benar selesai."

Mello hanya diam, kelas mulai sepi.

"Aku benci kamu."

Bisiknya melalui angin, aku terperangah dalam batin.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Sekarang ke Kiri atau Kanan?**_

Dan sungguh, derita hatiku semakin menderu ketika perkataannya tadi terus memekik di telingaku.

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi sensitif seperti ini? Ini hal yang langka padanya.

Padahal aku menjawabnya dengan ringan, tidak menimbulkan provokasi apapun tapi kenapa dia jadi sensi begitu?

"Hah?" Mulutku terbuka lebar sebagai reaksiku atas aksi yang dibuat Mello secara tidak terduga. Warna jelaga mengisi hatiku begitu saja hanya dengan perkataannya tadi. Aku dibuat nelangsa olehnya.

Dia sendiri tidak berani menatapku.

Atau mungkin tidak sudi lagi untuk menatapku?

Atau kenapa?

Dia mendelikku dengan sesaat, menatapku benci dan berlalu.

Aku merindukannya.

Ya! Mata _onyx_ itu yang berkilat-kilat setiap kali tersentuh cahaya, pupil kelam itu yang memantulkan bayangku, tatapan yang terbiasa melekat pada tubuhku!

Aku begitu merindukannya!

Aku bahkan tidak sempat peduli jenis tatapan apa yang dia berikan, aku hanya rindu.

Dia berlalu seiring angin meniup rambutku perlahan, menenangkan hatiku yang tengah bimbang terombang-ambing lautan emosi yang tidak tenang tertiup badai.

Aku bahkan tidak bisa deskripsikan bagaimana aku saat itu.

Haruskah aku kecewa atas kalimatnya?

Atau, Haruskah aku bahagia karena tatapannya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ah, sudahlah jalan manapun aku rela memilihnya.**_

Dan kembali lagilah aku pada rutinitas sekolah ini. Melewati satu jalur koridor tanpa menatap jalan. Hanya _PSP_ku yang rela kuberikan tatapanku.

Tanpa aku melihat sekelilingku, aku juga sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana koridor ini. Beberapa adik kelas berlarian riang kesana kemari, senior lainnya membuka file-file di _Ipad_nya untuk pelajaran berikutnya, beberapa hanya mengobrol atau sekedar menerawang ke luar jendela.

Begitulah, selalu seperti ini kondisi koridor utama Wammy setiap istirahat berlangsung.

Tapi kenapa aku kini tidak pada rutinitasku? Kenapa tidak seperti gedung tua ini? Yang selalu mengikuti rutinitasnya.

Dan kenapa aku tidak pada rutinitasku hari ini?

Yang terbayang hanya dia! Mello yang tadi membenciku.

Mungkin sampai sekarang dia masih juga membenciku.

Aku diam di satu taman belakang Wammy. Mematikan benda bising yang sedari tadi mengajakku untuk berbicara.

Membayangkan Mello seorang menatapku.

Kenapa hanya bagian dari matanya yang aku inginkan?

Aku hanyut dalam tatapan itu! Aku terbuai dalam godaan gelapnya mata itu.

Mello, relakah kamu berikan aku satu torehan manis dari matamu di tubuhku lagi?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Oh…. Well… Dimana?**_

Sebenarnya, apa yang aku tunggu?

Keinginan, apa yang aku inginkan?

Tidak, aku tidak mau apa-apa! Aku hanya menginginkan aku kembali, kembali becermin pada matanya!

Pohon-pohon menggesekan dedaunannya dipacu oleh angin musim panas yang berhembus lembut. Aku hanya menghela nafasku, memandang langit biru yang jemu, sejenuh hatiku yang pilu.

Awan-awan dengan beringasnya menutupi matahari, berusaha dengan pasti membuat suasana menjadi sejuk sesaat. Namun tidak pada hawa hatiku yang terlanjur retak-retak karena panasnya batinku yang mengalir sinkron dengan darahku.

Sukma ini terlanjur sumbang karena kehabisan lagu indah pada hari-hariku.

Dan kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini?

Padahal hanya 4 bulan.

Ya, hanya 4 bulan tanpa aku dimatamu.

Sukses membuat ruh ku ini kehilangan teori hidupnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Ada yang bisa menolongku? Aku tersesat!**_

Aku disini masih bisu dengan lautan ceritaku yang pelan-pelan menghisapku masuk kedalam pusarannya.

Namun tidak lama waktu berdetak, seorang wanita mungil membawa gitarnya dan memetiknya perlahan. Bibirnya hanya mengatup-ngatup tidak jelas, malu-malu mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hanya memetiknya lembut, membuat tenang suasana.

Aku menoleh padanya, siapa dia?

Siapa yang berkucir dua, menggunakan jaket _jumper_ berwarna krem kemerahan? Linda namanya. Dia yang suka seni melebihi apapun, dia yang riang dan paling aktif di kelasku.

Ganjil melihatnya sendiri.

Dia menyadari aku yang memperhatikannya, tersenyum ikhlas padaku.

Duduk disampingku dan memainkan gitarnya. Dia mengerti aku yang berkecil hati sedari tadi, mungkin dia bermaksud menghiburku. Menarik kedua sudut kanan-kiri bibirku untuk tersenyum.

Dia masih memetik gitarnya, masih mencari kesalahan yang dia buat dengan memandang tangannya. Dengan lembut aku dengar suaranya, "_Loversnosyndrome._" Aku setengah terkekeh mendengarnya menggunakan kata tidak masuk akal itu. Dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tercekik diantara ratusan perasaan bukan?" Ratusan? Tidak, hanya satu. Satu yang membuat hatiku melebur perih seperti ini, Linda.

Aku berhenti terkekeh dan tersenyum pada langit. Kami berdua tidak melihat satu sama lain. "Aku tahu, mencintai seseorang itu tidak mudah. Terlebih mencintai seseorang yang satu jenis denganmu." Senyumanku seketika menciut masam mendengarnya.

"Tidak perlu menolak kenyataan, Matt. Kamu cinta sama Mello." Aku hanya diam dan merenung, berusaha yakin pada kalimat Linda barusan.

Linda masih memetik gitarnya, berdehem dengan satu nada yang mengalun menjarah udara, "Jangan jadikan hal seperti itu masih tabu untuk kamu sendiri. Cinta bukan sesuatu yang dipaksakan. Dia hanya menuruti. Tidak peduli pada siapa." Aku mencintai Mello? Satu lelucon yang lucu bahkan untuk dipikirkan.

"Aku pernah mencintai satu orang." Masih dengan gitarnya yang bernyanyi riang memenuhi kekosongan taman ini. "Dia mencintai orang lain. Dan aku peduli padanya, asal dia bisa tersenyum meski bukan untukku, aku relakan dia. Tapi disini, Mello tidak tersenyum." Dia tersenyum manis sekali.

Aku memandangnya lagi dengan seksama, "Linda, aku tidak mencinta-" ; "Iya kamu begitu, haha. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk menilai wajahmu selama 2 tahun disini bersamamu. Kejarlah, Near bukan dinding yang kokoh." Ucapnya dengan hampa. Dia tahu tentang Near?

Petikan demi petikan terus terdengar halus, "Sejak Near kemari, Mello berubah kamu juga. Bagaimana aku tidak mencurigainya?" Dia tertawa kecil, menjadikan kalimatnya perangsang tawa. "Kejarlah. Dia milikmu." Ucapnya seiring petikan gitar itu berhenti menemani obrolan kami.

.

.

Aku tersenyum padanya, mata kami berpandangan satu sama lain. Mata hazel yang tenang itu.

Aku mencium pipinya, membiarkan dia terperangah karena ulahku, "Dia temanku, Linda." Aku berlalu meninggalkan dia yang menatapku kosong dengan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh pipi kanannya yang barusan disentuh bibirku.

Terima kasih, Linda.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Tapi…**_

Sayapnya patah satu. Air matanya mengalir sebari terus memegangi pipi kanannya.

Yang baru saja disentuh oleh bibir orang yang dicintainya.

Dia tersenyum tapi tetesan itu masih mengalun pasrah di pipinya.

Linda, baru saja merasakan kecupan orang yang dia cintai selama 2 tahun ini.

Kecupan selamat tinggal-terima kasih dari Matt yang berlalu dari pupil Linda.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Aku masih berjalan!**_

Aku meninggalkan Linda disana, terlihat ada satu yang berkilau dari wajahnya.

Seperti air mata. Tapi kenapa dia menangis?

Aku masih saja berjalan lurus menyusul Mello yang ada disana. Biar Linda nanti ku tanyai setelah ini.

Aku melewati koridor lagi, aku masih hafal dimana dia saat jam seperti ini.

Dia kutemukan di perpustakaan. Perpustakaan sejarah yang hampir tidak pernah terinjak selain Mello. Aku mendekatinya, namun dia masih tidak acuh padaku. Aku hanya diam di sampingnya.

"Masih sudi kamu datang?" Ujarnya dengan menantang, membuatku tersenyum geli karena dia.

Dia menghela nafasnya.

Dia ambil satu buku di tangannya dan membacanya di satu meja. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Dia tidak mau memandangku, tidak rela memberikan tempat di matanya untuk aku bersarang di dalamnya.

"Mello, lihat aku."

Dia masih hening. Tidak mau menurutiku, aku ulang kalimatku hingga 2 kali dia tidak mau mengindahkannya sama sekali. Hingga aku tarik buku itu ke tanganku membuat dia murka di tempat dan menatapku keji.

Teruslah begitu!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini jalan yang benar, aku hampir sampai.**_

Dia masih menjajah mataku dengan amarah yang membayang disana.

"Apa yang kamu mau?"

Aku berdecak pelan dan tersenyum melecehkan, "Kamu tidak dengar? Aku minta kamu perhatikan aku. Tidak ada yang lain." Dia menekuk alisnya, aku cukup membuatnya murka.

"_You got me…"_ Ujarnya membuatku tersenyum kemenangan, dia memperhatikan aku dan menatapku kecut.

Mello, kenapa ada satu tanda yang mengelilingiku?

Satu, dua, puluhan, ribuan tanda itu mengitari hatiku. Berputar-putar diatas kepalaku.

Seperti Bimasakti yang membuatku merasa ciut!

Tanda tanya Mello, tanda yang membuatku mati bergidik karena penasaran kenapa tanda itu yang harus muncul saat kita bersemuka?

Kenapa rasanya aku tenggelam dalam tanda-tanda itu! Tanda yang selalu membuatku ingin tahu namun aku tidak punya petunjuk!

Mello, buai aku dengan tatapanmu itu. Goda aku dengan ratusan tanda tanya yang membuat sukma ini keruh!

"Mello, aku membencimu."

"Matt, aku membencimu."

Kalimat berbalasan, sebari bayanganku disana menekuk nyaman di mata Mello.

"Kenapa kamu singkirkan aku dari matamu?"

"Kenapa kamu berubah?"

Tanya diganti dengan tanya, teruslah seperti itu. Kau menggodaku.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Aku sampai disini!**_

"Kenapa kamu tidak melihatku lagi seperti 4 bulan yang lalu?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak bicara lagi padaku seperti 4 bulan yang lalu?"

Kami masih bertatapan bersebrangan.

"Karena aku cemburu pada Near."

"Karena aku tahu kamu cemburu pada Near."

Kami diam disana, terperangah pada satu kalimat yang baru saja kami lontarkan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Di jurang yang tidak bertepi**_

…_Aku masih penasaran dengan tanda tanya yang ada di pupilmu._

_**.  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**~End~**_

**Mohon kritik dan saran! Makasih! ^_^v**

**-**_**Megumi**_


	2. Koma

**Warning: Shounen-ai,OOC, Hard-language, AU, Misstyping (maybe).**

**Disclaimer****: ****Death Note **_**belongs to the Amazing Takeshi O. and the Brilliant Tsugumi O. Thanks for make this such beautiful artwork of Anime, manga, and Novel to us!**_** –Megumi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Koma**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matahari mencatat segalanya, perpustakaan menjadi saksi bisunya. Dua insan bersemuka terdiam bungkam pada satu lontaran kata. Mata yang masih bercermin, mulut yang masih mengatup, hati yang masih digetarkan oleh episentrum kebenaran, terjadi masing-masing pada dua raga yang bersebrangan.

Masih diam, masih sunyi, masih hening, masih bimbang, masih ragu.

Biarkan simfoni waktu yang bicara, biarkan dia berdendang dengan detak detiknya, waktu yang tidak berhenti tanpa ampunya membabat habis ruang semesta tanpa memperdulikan dua jiwa ini yang membuang waktu hanya dengan saling diam memandang. Apa bahkan tatapan ini terlalu indah bahkan waktupun rela mereka berikan? Mungkin?

"Ah… Hahaha…." Bocah ber_google_ ini yang memecah kebisuan. Dia tertawa terkekeh dengan ragunya, membuat orang yang di depannya kembali mendeliknya dengan kecut. Dia kembali berucap, "Aku… aku tidak mengerti." Ujarnya masih sedikit gelagapan.

Yang diajak bicara hanya bungkam tidak rela memberi sedikitpun suaranya, "Lalu? Lalu kenapa kamu hilangkan aku seperti begitu? Hanya karena kamu tahu aku mencemburui kamu pada Near? Apa yang masuk akal dari semua ini?" Dia, Matt bahkan berani menaikan suaranya. Keraguan yang digenggamnya itu hilang tenggelam. "Dan terus kenapa? Katakan, Mihael Keehl." Satu oktaf lagi dia naikan.

Dia yang disana? Diam menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sebuah kejadian dimana aku tidak sadar. **_

Aku kini yang diam, hampir tidak pernah aku temui Matt yang seperti ini.

Dia menaikan nadanya, penuh amarah dan emosi mengendap jenuh disetiap desibel suaranya. Aku tidak kenal Matt yang ini, aku tidak tahu Matt yang ini,ini bukan Matt_ku_, bukan Matt _milikku_.

Aku bahkan membuta dengan segala Matt. Aku terlanjur tidak percaya Matt berani seperti ini padaku.

Bahkan aku juga tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Matt, aku hanya berpura-pura kecut disana meski hatiku menciut. Aku takut, aku benar-benar takut. Si brengsek Matt ini berhasil menarik kembali jenis perasaan yang hampir hilang. Ya, rasa takut.

Tapi apa pula yang aku sembunyikan? Yang aku rencanakan? Dari matanya yang semu, jemu bahkan pada bayanganku. Tidak, tidak ada. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menghadapi seseorang seperti Matt tanpa persiapan. Karena itu yang membuatku satu langkah lebih maju darinya.

Sekarang? Apa yang kuperbuat?

Batin yang tertekuk, hati yang mengkerut?

Apa yang dapat aku perbuat?

.

.

.

_**Waktu yang berdetak tanpa perduli diriku yang mati suri.**_

Aku masih bungkam seperti mati. Detak jantung ini tak lagi meneriaki nama Matt dengan lantang dan gagahnya. Hanya sendu, pilu teriringi kekecewaan merasuk ganas ke dalamnya. Darahku memucat, mengalir dengan melankolisnya.

Makna wajah Matt begitu terpampang elok di sudut-sudutnya. Mengkisahkan ia tengah menungguku untuk sebuah jawaban dari tanyanya. Pelik, hanya itu yang mampu ku lukiskan kembali di wajahku. Pelik untuk menjelaskannya. Pelik untuk menyangkut nama bocah albino itu dalam cerita roman milikku.

Aku kehabisan kata untuk merangkai kalimat sebagai jawabku padanya. HABIS, ini memang tak tersisa apa-apa lagi, kata-kataku seolah tertarik oleh pusaran amarah Matt di depanku. Menatapku dengan curiganya, diam dengan sinisnya. Pikiran ini kosong mengambang jauh hanya dengan menerima tatapannya. Membuatku melemah, meluluh lantahkan segala aralku hanya dengan menatapnya.

Mulut ini mengatup tak sanggup bercuap apapun. Matt sesabar itu menungguku yang terlalu malu memamerkan suaraku.

"Jangan acuhkan aku di sini." Aku masih diam. Meski dia berpuluhan kali mengulang kalimatnya, aku tak mampu bicara. Entah rasanya aku bergidik ngeri hanya untuk menatap wajahnya, apalagi menjawabnya?

"Mello."

Jantungku tak lagi melambat, justru terhenti sesaat. Dia memanggil namaku. Suara baritonnya memanggil namaku di sela-sela helaan nafasnya. Menguntai namaku dalam suaranya.

"Jawab." Satu kata yang saat ini tak mampu ku balaskan. Aku sungguh tenggelam dalam leburan namamu dan perasaanku.

Matt, aku mati.

.

.

.

_**Kronologi waktu berjalan tanpa menungguku.**_

Lidahku berasa lumpuh, mati rasa dan kram. Aku gelagapan menghadapinya.

"Matt." Ucapku tanpa daya. Dia diam, menatapku. Cukup, aku merasa perih hanya karena sorotan matanya. "_Onegai_..." Matanya membulat, satu kata yang ku lontarkan berarti harapan penuh.

"Jangan… Jangan paksa aku!"

Matt kini tak memandangku lagi dengan cara yang sama, meski dia masih membelaiku dengan tatapannya. Atau hanya karena aku yang berdalih seperti ini, matanya tak lagi serupa?

"Mello, aku tidak memaksamu." ; "Kau memaksaku Matt! Kau selalu begitu!" Aku ini begitu bodoh hingga membentaknya. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti! Kenapa Near kamu jadikan alasan untuk menghindariku! Aku hanya—"

"Hanya apa? Apa yang buat kamu begitu menderita jika aku bersama dengan bocah itu? Apa yang mampu buatmu merasa puas?" Matt diam, Aku juga begitu. Hanya deru nafasku yang cepat tak teratur, kehabisan udara yang mengiringi kami disini.

"Pernahkah kau ada waktu? Waktu untuk sekedar menungguku? Bahkan untuk menunggu jawabanku? Ah, aku lupa. Kau selalu melakukan apa yang kamu mau seorang diri! Ya! sendiri! Tanpa menungguku!" Matt tertunduk. Mataku begitu perih hingga berair, seperih hatiku.

"Aku hanya… tak mampu kehilangan dirimu."

Eh?

.

.

.

_**Meski begitu, aku tetap menyusulmu.**_

Bukan… Bukan aku yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia yang dihadapanku kini, menjawab segala keraguan atas perasaanku padanya. Membuat hati ini tenang, stabil, hangat, mampu membuat darah ini berdesir kembali dengan merdu.

"Karena aku tak sanggup mengunggumu... Untuk menghilang perlahan dariku."

Aku masih diam. Matahari tenggelam dalam lengkungan horizon. Membuat siluet jingga kemerahan begitu cantiknya. Seolah kami kanvas, Matahari melukisku dengan sendunya. Bayanganku luluh perlahan dalam kehangatan terakhir darinya. Namun, membuat tiap helai rambut Matt mampu lebih indah dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Membuat kemerahan yang lebih indah dari pancaran api-api saat natal.

"Karena aku tak mampu… Membuang setiap detik hanya untuk menatapmu dengan Near."

Hujan tiba-tiba turun deras dari mataku, setiap tetesnya merupakan perasaan sakitku. Sakit akan Near, sakit akan diriku sendiri, sakit akan setiap tatapan mata Matt, sakit akan setiap perkataannya, sakit akan hatiku yang tak mampu melepasnya. Matt, _yamette… kudasai._

"Karena aku tak terima… setiap sisa waktumu kau habiskan tanpa aku di sisimu."

Matt… hentikan.

"Karena aku… mencintaimu."

Aku diam.

"Lebih dari aku mencintai nyawa ini…"

Matt… aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

_**Meski waktu itu sendiri yang membuatku mati, aku tak peduli.**_

Aku tak sanggup menahannya, aku tak mampu menyembunyikannya.

Perasaan ini, mencintainya. Sungguh aku bersumpah atas nama Raja Louis, aku mencintainya.

"Mello… Maaf aku selalu memaksamu. Aku tak pernah bisa menunggu jawaban darimu. Aku tak pernah berikan kesempatan waktu untukmu." Mata ini basah, melembab perih karenanya. "Maaf untuk segala keegoisan yang kuperbuat bersamamu." Matt, kau bodoh.

"Matt…" Ku tarik lengan bajunya, meminta dia menatapku kembali. "Aku tahu, kau cemburu pada Near. Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Dan karena alasan itu aku menghindar dari kamu!" Aku kembali teteskan air mataku.

"Matt!"

Dia diam menatapku bisu. Segalanya begitu gelap, menghitam dan menyesatkan. Aku terjebak dalam sebuah perangkap ilusi cinta. Tertarik akan segala emosi yang meraup batinku perlahan namun menyakitkan.

Matt, aku begitu sulit menceritakan ini padamu, seakan lidah ini membentuk simpul mati saat aku hendak bicara denganmu. Keraguan ini sirna saat bersama denganmu! Segala darimu cukup untuk membutakan hatiku! Membrutalkan pikiran dan nurani milikku!

Tapi Matt… perasaan ini tak bisa kutolak.

"Aku mencintai Near!"

Kata haram itu keluar dari mulutku, Matt membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

.

.

.

_**Aku akan terus berlari kepadamu!**_

Segala air mata ini berderai sakit. Aku tatap matanya, air mata yang sama mengendap di bawah matanya. Begitu perih, begitu ngilu. Ada rasa tidak percaya dalam buliran air matanya, ada batin yang tergores disana. Begitu sakit.

"Mello."

Dia mengalunkan namaku, membuatku diam namun masih berderai air mata. "_Na-nani…_?" Kami berdua mengatupkan mulut kami, aku hanya memandangnya. Aku tatap wajahnya, begitu sendu dan ternodai oleh kata-kataku.

Satu hal yang tak mampu aku percaya, dia tersenyum lembut dalam tangisannya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Jingga itu sejenak menjadi kelabu, meski matahari itu belum setengahnya terhisap dalam ufuk Hanya kelabu pilu yang tercampur perasaan dari nuraniku.

Tapi…

Helai rambut Matt justru lebih indah. Seindah senyumnya meski teriringi buliran air mata itu. Setiap helainya terhembus angin, warna merahnya menyala serasi dengan matahari yang sekarat. Akankah rambutnya bisa lebih indah dari ini?

"Aku masih sanggup, hidup tanpa perasaanmu untukku." Dia tersenyum perih.

"Tapi, biarkan aku mencintaimu hingga nyawa ini mampu berpisah denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mencintaimu merupakan syarat dalam hidupku."

Pelukannya begitu erat hingga terasa sampai jantungku. Aku begitu menyesal, kenapa aku mencintainya? Kenapa aku PERNAH mencintainya? Dan kenapa aku lupakan cintanya? Kenapa justru aku mencintai orang yang salah! Mencintai albino sialan itu!

"Matt… Maafkan aku." Dia mengangguk dalam namun tegap dan tegas. Seakan rela membiarkanku pergi, dia mengusap air mataku. Goresan tangannya begitu halus menghapus segala sakitku. Rela membiarkan aku mencintainya. Apa itu tidak sakit Matt?

Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang? Kau tidak terima?

Bukankah kamu yang bilang? Kau tidak sanggup?

Bukankah kamu yang bilang? Kau tidak mampu?

Kenapa kau relakan aku dengan Near? Kenapa?

"Aku hanya tak sanggup kehilangan senyummu." Aku diam, masih dipeluknya. "Senyum itu sudah lama sekali tak terlihat, Mello." Mataku kembali mendung. "Jika dia bisa mengembalikan senyummu. Saat itulah aku mampu keluar dari permainan ini." Dia tersenyum dengan air matanya yang menetes di rambutku. Matt, kumohon.

Aku menghindar darinya, karena rasa itu telah musnah, dan terganti begitu saja. Aku tahu dia masih mencintaiku, karenanya aku berusaha membuatnya dia membenciku. Tapi kenapa justru aku yang semakin mencintainya?

Matt, kau bodoh.

.

.

.

_**Menyusulmu, hingga saat itu tiba.**_

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, melepaskanku. Dengan senyum dan tangisannya. "Hanya berjanjilah, untuk tetap hidup hingga kematianku." Aku tidak bersuara. Diam dan terus diam.

"Sudahlah." Dia menatapku lagi.

Dia tersenyum tulus dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya kalimat itu yang enggan aku dengar dari mulutnya.

Matt, kenapa kau mencintaiku?

Matahari itu hampir tenggelam seluruhnya. Beberapa bintang mulai berani memarkan sinarnya.

Namun satu bintang ini redup, namun cahayanya begitu jelas meski tak seterang bintang lainnya. Matt, salah satu bintang yang redup. Di tengah keajaiban senja saat itu.

Aku mencintaimu.

_-Senja sunyi dengan deraian air matamu-_

.

.

_**~End~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NP: aih, entah kenapa seluruh hati saya ada disini. Sumpah, saya curahkan semua disini -_-" **

**Saya sendiri kok berkaca-kaca waktu baca ulang ini ?- (idiot)**

**Mohon kritik dan saran! Makasih hehe ^_^v**

**-**_**Megumi**_


End file.
